The Monster That Parents Tell Their Children About at Night
by FrozenGirl7
Summary: Loki's mind when he discovered he's a frost giant. One-Shot. My first fic so please don't be too harsh.


The Monster That Parents Tell Their Children About At Night

Loki's mind when he found out he's a frost giant.

I DO NOT own Loki, nor Odin, or the movie "Thor", though I wish I owned them.

* * *

He walked down the corridors, staring at his hand. It was back to its normal color. After the battle in Jotunheim, the banishment of his brother.. he didn't plan this, at all. It has gone too far. He couldn't control it anymore.

And he couldn't stop thinking why. Why when that frost giant he fought, the one that broke his armor.. why didn't his hand burn? Why did it turn blue?

He needed an answer, now. He couldn't be one of them, could he? He was an Asgardian, he grew up on Asgard. It wasn't even **possible**.

Yet, compering to Thor.. Thor was one of the powerful gods on Asgard, the strongest god. Loki was one of the weakest, physically, at least. He had his magic, he had his intellect, but still, he couldn't compete with Thor, even if he tried.

Loki rushed into the Weapons Vault, looking at the Casket of the Ancient Winters. There was only to find if..

If he belonged to Asgard.

He walked fast to the Casket. One touch is all he needed. He grabbed it, and watched his hand turn blue, breathing heavily, shocked.

"Stop!"

Odin.

Loki put the Casket down, the blue taking over his body. "Am I cursed?" he asked, his voice demanding.

"No." was Odin's answer.

"What am I?" he asked again. He was blue, blue as a frost giant. It wasn't an illusion, at all. Loki knew illusions well, and it wasn't one.

"You're my son." Odin answered him again.

"What more than that?" Loki turned around to face his father, his eyes crimson, his body jotun blue and watched Odin filching in shock. He turned back to his Aseir form. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" he walked to Odin's direction.

"No," the look on Odin's face turned from shock to guilt. "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby," Loki frowned, listening carefully now. "Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die.. Laufey's son."

"L-Laufeyson?" he stammered in shock. The king of Jotunheim.. _**that monster**_, was his biological father? Why would a father do such a thing? Abandoning his child to die? As a father, Loki didn't understand, at first. Then it hitted him. His size. Laufey was ashamed of his son's size.

"Yes."

"Wh-why?" Loki looked at Odin, feeling the tears to stream down his face. "you were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

Odin looked back at him. "You were an innocent child." He lied. Loki wanted to laugh. He was the god of lies; of course he would recognize a lie.

But if his whole life was a lie, why didn't he know it, if he was the Lord of lies?

"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it?" he insisted. The All Father stared at him, doesn't know what to say. "**TELL ME!**" Loki screamed in pain mixed with anger and fear, a tear running down his cheek.

The king of Asgard looked at Loki, his face are mixed with guilt and shock. "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day," he said, the look on Loki's face turned confused now. "To bring about an alliance, to bring about permanent peace.. through you."

"What?" he said quietly, realizing something he always wanted to know since he was a child.

"But these plans are no longer matter." Continued Odin.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic," he looked around the room, then back at Odin, letting the tears run down his face. "Locked up here until you have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me from the beginning what I was, why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

The truth? The truth he is the enemy of Asgard? He wanted just to laugh. "What, because I-I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" Loki stopped and took a deep breath, noticing that who he used to call "Father" starts to look a bit un-well. But he didn't care. "You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor, **ALL. THESE. YEARS**," It was always something he kept inside. Now he understood why he wasn't treated as a son, but a **tool** that has been used all this time. Thor, The crown prince, the heir. He was a fool. Loki never understood why the All-Father chose his brother over him. Now he did.

"Because it doesn't matter how much you claim to **love me**," he pointed at himself, "You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki looked down to Odin, who collapsed, with worry.

He made him fall to the Odin sleep.

"Guards!" he called the guards, his voice now broken. "Guards, please help!"

He made Odin fall to the Odin Sleep.

He was **truely** a monster.


End file.
